Melon Shorts No1: Dr Vegeta
by MelonNut14
Summary: It'a almost time for the Cell Games but Goku and the demi saiyans come done with a rare saiyan disease, when the human doctors can't cure them, who will, why the saiyan prince of course. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue. If you've read part of my unfinished crossover then you'll know Troten is mine, and where he comes from, just not to sprout confusion.

Things were going normal, for the Son family, however the Cell Games were starting up, and the week of preparation was almost over. Now that training was almost over, it was time for a little R and R. But some were resting for the wrong reasons.

"ACHOO" came an echo from the house, inside it was Goku, he looked horrible, his face was no longer a tannish hue, but was sickly pale with a hint of green at the cheeks, he was resting in bed, the training to maintain his super saiyan form was becoming increasingly difficult, he still wore his gi but removed the weights, he wasn't going to get any better straining his body, suddenly the door to the room was slammed opened by none other than his wife Chi-Chi. She had tablets full of medicine, and bowls of soup for him to eat, she laid by his bed. "Here you go Goku, you have to make sure you get better." she said and added in an innocent smile. Goku lifted himself up, all of his hacking lately has left him hungry. "Thanks Chi-Chi" he said in a sickly tone, then he ate slowly, and rested for a while before finishing his food.

(0_o Goku eating slowly it's the apocalypse!) Chi-Chi left the room, she was heavily surprised by the fact that Goku had gone ill, very quickly, she couldn't recall one incident with Goku sick, beside the heart disease, but that went away within a few hours after taking the medicine that Mirai had provided for them, but not even he was prepared for this next disease, even he caught it, Bulma told her the other day. Vegeta was shocked, Chi-Chi never really cared for him, he would be considered a lousy father for not taking care of his child, what if the baby caught it, would he just sit there and do nothing. It all started a few hours ago, when Goku and the boys came back from fishing by the lake. . . .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Flashback_

_"CHI-CHI we're home" Goku yelled as he stepped into his house with a huge fish slung over his shoulder, his children following behind both in their super saiyan forms, "Mom you should have seen it when dad caught it, it was huge" Gohan exclaimed._

_"Yeah Mama, you should have been there" Troten bellowed, Chi-Chi delivered a soft smirk to the boys, the something felt wrong, Gohan held his head, in his head he moaned in pain, he then coughed a little bit, some blood fell out of his lower lip, Chi-Chi was instantly alarmed. "GOHAN" she screamed. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT" then ten year old, shook his head only further increasing the pain in his skull, he fell to his knees, he shrieked a small scream before falling unconscious. The small Troten repeated the same action before falling unconscious as well, Chi-Chi panicked, "OH NO, MY BABIES, DO SOMETHING GOKU" she turned over to her husband who was one knee clutching his head in the palm of his head, before falling unconscious. Chi-Chi screamed, her husband and children both collapsed on the floor, she rushed to the phone and called Bulma. She waited for the phone to pick up._

_"Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs speaking"_

_"BULMA"_

_"CHI-CHI, what is it"_

_"Goku and the kids just immediately collapsed on the floor"_

_"WHAT, hang on a second" Bulma put the phone on hold, then she ran to find her husband and future son "VEGETA"_

_"WHAT, ONNA" a scream bellowed from the you guessed it the GR. "GOKU'S SICK" she burst into the room, only to collapse on the floor. Trunks' looked at his fallen mother. "MOM" he yelled and immediately turned off the gravity, the heiress rose slowly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAKAROT'S SICK"_

_"I don't know, Chi-Chi just called and said he and the kids, fell unconscious." after she said that, Mirai got dizzy. "Brat, what's wrong" he father asked. Mirai looked in the direction his father was or where he thought his father was. "I don't know I feel dizzy," and then like the Sons' he fell to the floor unconscious._

_"TRUNKS" Bulma screamed. Vegeta looked down at his fallen son and was suddenly in deep thought. 'So they've all caught it huh' "VEGETA" he looked up at the source of noise beckoning him, "WHAT"_

_"Can't you feel a little bit sympathetic" she asked. "We have to get Trunks to a doctor"_

_"DISGUSTING, NO I WILL NOT LET MY SON, BE TREATED BY HUMAN FILTH"_

_"THEN HOW IS HE GOING TO GET BETTER"_

_"I'M THINKING" he screamed while his wife left the room, obviously to call an ambulance, Vegeta won't stand for it, he would not let his son better yet any saiyan, even Kakarot and sons, to be treated by humans who have no idea how to fix it._

_End Flashback._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The Son males and Mirai Trunks were all admitted into the hospital the following morning, they were not faring well like yesterday, they were completely exhausted, Trunks kept moaning in pain, Goku kept sneezing, and the kids kept hacking. The doctors who observed them were confused and came back to the wives/mothers with same result, "Give them rest and they will be fine" they reassured, but it only worried them more, were the doctors so confused, that they had no idea what was going on. Not only that but the patients had tails, that were green. Vegeta stood outside scowling, these so called professionals, were pathetic, he had the answer, but they wouldn't let him operate, without being a doctor, so he left back to capsule corp.

"Vegeta where are you going" Bulma asked. "He doesn't even want to stay with his own son"

"Some husband" Chi-Chi responded. "He cares more about training" But Vegeta was not training, in fact he went back to the capsule corp laboratories, to develop his own cure. He put on a lab coat, and tried to remember the ingredients for the cure to the disease, he looked at the ingredients on the shelf, they weren't as advanced as were the ones on his home planet but they would do nicely. He spliced a few chemical together, and created a blue chemical mixture, a few batches, they looked like the chemical compound that was used in the regeneration tanks. He created 4 batches, enough to supply the cure the for the four sick saiyans, he even smirked to himself, when put them in four syringes, for needles, he knew very well that Goku had a severe case of trypanophobia after his outburst of seeing the needles on Frieza's spaceship on Namek, so he knew it would annoy Kakarot but it was they only way to cure, he took off the lab coat and took his medicine with him back to the hospital.

When he got back to the hospital a thought occurred to him. "How was he going to cure them with the pesky doctors running around, he would need a disguise, he watched one of the doctors head into the bathroom, he smirked, he followed the doctor in the bathroom, he came out wearing the doctor's coat and uniform, he left as if nothing happened, and the other nurses believed, besides he knew the doctor wouldn't need his clothes back, corpses don't wear clothes.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Back in the hospital room, the patients didn't get better and the women were getting worried, who would fend off Cell, if the boys weren't well, and would this virus kill them like Goku's heart virus was suppose to, however those thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came in, obviously for examination, but he was mysterious because his face was covered. Chi-Chi ran up to the doctor with a look of hope on her face. "Doctor, do you know if the boys will get better can you help them" she asked, her eyes glistening.

"Oh I'm sure" the gruff voice responded and then he removed his face mask. "Because Doctor Vegeta is in the building" Any look of hope Chi-Chi had was flushed down the drain and was immediately replace with confusion and rage. "VEGETA, what are you doing, YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR" she stammered.

Vegeta growled. "No, but I'm far more competent, then the fools here you call doctors" Chi-Chi felt a vain pop in her head. "HOW CAN YOU BE, YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE FOR THE EXAMINATION"

"Besides Vegeta" Bulma said. "You can be arrested for impersonating a doctor"

"I don't need an examination for there fake diagnosis, I know what's going on already who said I was impersonating" he asked as he proceeded to walk toward the patients, more specifically, her sons.

"OHNO, you will not treat my sons, they will be treated by a qualified doctor, not a clueless chimp." Vegeta hesistated to not kill the harpy, but it would not please his wife.

"I do know that these brats have a saiyan disease." vegeta said.

"Saiyan disease" they asked.

"Yes, all people with saiyan blood get it sooner or later, I had it myself however it was cured because we had the proper medicine on Vegeta-sei, these four have not been treated, it can only be cured when patient has had a shot with the proper medicine, watch and learn" he said as he grabbed Troten's tail, the four year old whimpered and screamed, alarming, the doctors and nurses outside as they approached Vegeta, one of the doctors asked. "Sir, do you have permission to operate on this child"

Vegeta scoffed. "Of course I do no go away" he said as he grabbed one of the needles and prepared to insert into the boy's tail, one of the doctors grabbed his arm. "I can't let you do that sir"

"Why" Vegeta asked, threateningly which caused the doctor to cringe.

"What if it's poison" one of the nurses asked, she received nods of agreement from her co-workers.

"Then let me demonstrate" Vegeta said, snatching his arm away. The doctors talked it over and agreed. Not a moment after, Vegeta injected the boy with the needle, resulting in more cries of pain from the toddler.

"I knew it was poison" the same nurse said,earning Vegeta's trademark death glare, she hid behind one of the doctors as they watched the medicine take it's effect.

The tears and cries of pain slowed, and soon enough his tail reverted back to it's natural color and then fell off his body. When the pain suddenly ceased, the boy cringed and sat up to look at the doctor who had cured him, but he never expected it to be him, but he still smiled, and he stood up and wrapped his arms by his neck, and embraced the saiyan no ouji in a hug. "Thank you Mr. Vegeta"

"Yeah whatever" was all he said then he pried the child from his neck and set him down. "I have cure your brother and baka father got it" the boy nodded with a goofy smile on his face. Vegeta walked over to Gohan and grabbed the sleeping saiyan by his tail, the boy grunted in his sleep, Vegeta took his second needle and injected it into the ten year old's tail, he moaned in pain until his tail reverted to it's natural color then completely fell. Gohan woke to greet his doctor, rubbing his eyelids. "Gee thanks Vegeta"

"Yeah Yeah" then he left to cure his brat, who was already moaning in his sleep. Vegeta grabbed him by his tail and jerked the half breed awake. "Father what are you doing here" then he looked at his rough handed appendage. "And with my tail let go"

Vegeta growled. "Shut up brat, I'm curing you" then stuck his third needle into the tail earning a small grunt from Trunks, the pain ceased and his tail turned from green to purple and then vanished. trunks was surprised to say the least, he shouldn't have underestimated his father. "Thanks, dad sorry"

Vegeta only nodded in response and then went to Goku who curled up in fetal position on his bed. "Hey Vegeta don't you have and other medicine, that doesn't involve injections." he asked.

Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong Kakarot not scared you" he asked knowing the answer. Then he brought the needle closer to the lower class saiyan's face, Goku cringed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to battle Cell with a disease, but before he can say anything, the prince grabbed his tail, and forced the needle. "!" Goku squirmed all over the place, the doctors looked at the man in confusion, the other three took it better than this guy, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Troten deadpanned and sighed in embarrassment. But like before the saiyan's green tail reverted back into it's regular color and fell off, Goku was hyperventilating when it was over, then cheered up. "Glad that's over" the doctors gasped, they were professionals,and yet this nobody comes here and cures the disease they can't even tamper with, he was a legend. One of the doctors stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you would be interested in working full time" he asked. Vegeta thought it over, Bulma looked at him with pleading eyes that said. 'Do it' Vegeta looked back and he nodded. Chi-Chi walked over to her now well husband, and started beating him with her frying pan of doom.

"SEE GOKU, IF VEGETA CAN GET A JOB, SO CAN YOU" she said as she beat him.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The next few days passed and soon the Cell Games arrived, Goku was getting ready to fight the perfect being in his now improved Super Saiyan form.

"So you're going to fight me first Goku" the android asked.

"That's right" he answered and then dropped into a fighting stance.

"Very well, so sad, I was hoping to save the most enjoyable last, very well you can't win em all, anyway let the Cell Games, BE ACHOO" he then grasped his head. Goku just smirked at the android on his knees, Cell kept hacking and sneezing, his needle tail, turning an unsurprising shade of blue.

"Aww, is someone sick Cell" the android turned his head to Vegeta, who was dressed with a doctor's coat with his saiyan armor underneath. "Maybe Dr. Vegeta can help you" he then raised a needled up, with his eyes full of killer intent. Cell shrieked.

THE END.

(A/N: yes I've been holding onto this one shot for a while now, I think it was the longest I've ever written, over 3k in one chapter, plus it's almost 1:30 in the morning but I had plenty more shorts to come in with my line of main stories which will come in the future, peace, oh and don't forget to...*door slams into my face* *I opened again I now sport a black eye* Review, and collapse.)

Please Review


End file.
